Pack Leader
Pack Leader is an ability developed by James Heller after his consumption of an Evolved, Dr. Karen Archer. This ability allowed Heller to summon a pack of Brawlers to fight by his side. Tactical overview The Pack Leader ability allows Heller to summon Brawlers. These Brawlers will be covered in an orange outline to separate them from normal Brawlers. The controlled Brawlers will fight enemies targeted by Heller, the target will be marked by a red outline. When no enemy is targeted, these Brawlers will automatically fight any Civilians, Blackwatch, Marines or Infected around Heller, when no enemy is targeted or close by, the Brawlers will converge on Heller. Upon being killed or dismissed, the Brawlers will self-destruct, causing mass destruction in the vicinity. The player can use the summon key to dismiss the pack, or target something before dismissing to order the Brawler to go near the target before self destructing to deal damage. Compared to the Devastator ability, the Brawler pack does not do as much damage in as short a time. Instead, it provides constant distraction, independent attacking power, used to disorient enemies in a group, distract weaker enemies while Heller deal with stronger ones, as a cannon fodder to attack enemies while Heller escapes or stays out of the fight, or act as a backup support for Heller when having difficulty fighting a stronger opponent or multiple strong enemies. Heller can summon one pack at a time and cannot summon another until the previous one is killed or dismissed. When a Brawler pack is active, the screen will have a light green tint, this lasts until the pack is killed or dismissed. Upgrades *'Level 1 - '''Initial health and damage. *'Level 2 -''' Pack health increased by 20%, pack damage increased by 10%. *'Level 3 - ' Pack health increased by 40%, pack damage increased by 20%. *'Level 4 - ' Pack health increased by 60%, pack damage increased by 30%. *'Level 5 - '''Pack health increased by 100%, pack damage increased by 80%. *'Radnet Event''' - Pack health increased by 50% (Counts separately with Pack Leader Level). Video Video:Official PROTOTYPE 2 - The Pack Leader|Developer diary. File:Pack_Leader_Icon.png| Trivia *In the mission "A Labor of Love", James Heller gained a unique variant of this ability; he is able to summon a pack of two Juggernauts after consuming an "Alpha Juggernaut". This ability of Heller, however, only appears exclusively in the said mission, and is not a part of the Pack Leader ability, as it cannot summon the pack at will and also does not consume mass, and while it is active, James Heller can kill everything in one hit except the blast door which keeps the Gentek Tower secure. *Unlike normal Brawlers, summoned Brawlers cannot replenish health by eating human or Walkers. Therefore, summoning a new pack is usually better than keeping the old, wounded one to fight. *This ability is useful against the Orion soldiers. *Everytime Heller activates Pack Leader he makes a loud grunting sound. This could be a reference of a alpha wolf calling for the rest of the pack for a hunt. **The icon of the ability is the head of a howling wolf, enhancing the the reference even more. See also *Brawler Hunter Sources * G4 Prototype 2 Hands on preview Category:Powers Category:Prototype 2 Powers